Brotherly Protection
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter have been living care free for six years at Hogwarts. What happens when Sirius's redheaded half sister comes to Hogwarts and catches the eye of a certain James Potter? Will Sirius go crazy with protectiveness?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Story Begins

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello readers! Please go easy on me, this is my first Harry Potter fic. Just a warning, Lily is OOC and this is AU. You will see what I mean. Please review!

787878787878

It was the Marauders' sixth year at Hogwarts.

It was, really, their last free year, with the Seventh year having to worry about NEWTS and jobs. Their sixth year was going to be filled with pranks and girls in Sirius's and James' case.

But there was one more reason that this sixth year was going to be more special then all the others...

And that is where this story begins...

78787878787878

"Padfoot, really, you have got to relax!" Remus Lupin urged, scared that his best friend was going to have a heart attack if he didn't calm down.

"I'm relaxed! I'm just wondering why she isn't here. She should be here! It's bad enough that she had to miss the first week of school, but she was supposed to be here by Breakfast this morning, we are now eating dinner!" Sirius Black said worriedly.

"So that's what we are doing! Geez, all these years I thought we were eating Lunch." James Potter sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about her. I haven't seen her in two years!" Sirius continued, ignoring James.

"Really, we didn't realize that you were worried."

Sirius glared at his friend, and they all got up to go up to their room, for they had finished eating.

"So, Sirius, what exactly does your sister look like?" Peter asked, once they reached their bed rooms.

"I have a picture of her over here." He answered grabbing a picture from his trunk and handing it over to his friends.

There was a picture of a fourteen year old red head girl (A/N: Hmm...ideas?) Who was kind of chubby, waving at the camera.

"Your sister doesn't look anything like you." Peter said bluntly.

"Yea well, she's my half sister. My Father cheated on my Mother, and that woman gave up my sister to adoption."

James had met her two years ago, Sirius had taken him to see her at her muggle house. She wasn't that attractive, not at all like the girls that James went out with. She had some sort of naivety about her, but her Green eyes were captivating, even in a picture.

Sirius, noticing that James was looking at the picture a little to hardly for his taste, took the picture back, and was about to say something to him when he was interrupted.

"SIRIUS BLACK! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Came from downstairs.

Sirius's face lit up, and he dashed for the door, his fellow Marauders following him confused.

They watched as Sirius swept a red head up into a hug. A very, very pretty red head. Very.

"Lily! I'm so glad you're here! What took you so long!" Sirius asked his half-sister.

"I took a couple hours to say goodbye to some friends. And are these the famous Marauders you told me about?" Lily asked him, noticing the three boys behind them.

"Yeah, Lily, meet, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course you know James Potter, mates, this is my sister, Lily." He introduced them.

They were amazed that this was the same girl as the girl in the picture. James was amazed that this was the girl that he had met two years ago.

She was skinny, she had lost the chubbiness that she had when she was younger. Her red hair fell straight down to just below her shoulders, but was angled so it had shorter hairs framing her face. She wasn't wearing the School Uniform, obviously, so she was wearing a mini skirt with a tank top on. She had on brown eyeliner, that made her green eyes shine even more, if it was possible. She was nothing short of drop dead gorgeous.

"Let me guess, Moony and Wormtail, right?" She asked Remus and Peter, getting the correct nickname to the correct person.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Dunno, just a guess." Lily said giving him a warm smile.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, I'm glad you found the Gryffindor common room successfully." Dumbledore said as he entered the common room, causing all of the student who weren't already paying attention, to look up. But that was a very few, most everyone in the common room were watching this girl and the most popular guys in school.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard, it's a lot like my old school." Lily said to Dumbledore.

"Ah, very good. And I'm sure that if you need anything Sirius or the other Marauders would help you, especially James." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why would Lily go to Pro- James? I'm here, she could come to me." Sirius asked cluelessly.

"Yes, of course. Well, I suspect that Professor McGonagall gave you your schedule and informed you of our rules?" Dumbledore asked Lily.

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, good, well then, Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily. I suspect you'll do well here...if these four don't have anything to do with it." Dumbledore said slyly, smiling.

"Why, Professor! I am shocked at that accusation! We are perfect angels!" Sirius said in mock innocence.

"I'm sure, well, good night all." Dumbledore said, addressing everyone in the Common Room.

"So, Sirius, is there anywhere we can go to talk, perhaps somewhere, where people aren't staring at us?" Lily asked smirking.

78787878787878

A/N: OKAY, so that is the beginning. The next chapter will have more, this was just a sample to get the story started. Please review! This is my first Lily/James pairing fic and I don't know how i did!

The biggest thanks to Rebecca for the help with posting my story!


	2. Right Lily?

Title: Right Lily?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Well, I'm not used to the reviews that I got, its kinda weird. For those who have read my other stories, which is just Sea4Shoes, they can vouch for me that I usually get more than six reviews in my stories, this is new! Haha. I am interested in a beta, someone who could help me out on my HP fics. But, you would have to be able to get my chapters back to me around twenty-four hours.

Also, it is very frustrating for a writer when you know ninety-nine people read your fic, but only six reviewed. Seriously, are people so lazy these days that you can't click a button and write 'liked it'?

78787878787878

The next morning after Lily had arrived, Sirius was confused to the fact that she hadn't come down to breakfast that morning with them. She had told them to go ahead with out her.

Sirius was pondering this thought when Lily walked in with two other girls, all of them laughing.

"When did she become friends with Britney and Alexia?" Sirius asked his friends confused.

"I would imagine they live with her." Remus said not looking up from his book.

"But, but she's supposed to follow me around, not make friends. She was too shy!" Sirius cried, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Easy there, Padfoot, you almost knocked over my Pumpkin juice." James said, inwardly laughing at his friend's confusion.

"Good mornin' gentlemen." Lily said cheerfully, smiling widely at the group of boys and sitting down with her friends.

"Brit, Lexy." Sirius greeted quickly, focusing his attention on Lily. "So...Lil, when did the three of you become friends?" Sirius tried to ask casually, but failed miserably.

"I live in the same room as them. We talked, and viola, we became friends. I know your not the smartest person out there, Siri, but come on, it's not rocket science." Lily said 'sweetly'.

Sirius playfully glared at her and stuck his tounge out at her.

"What's rocket science?" He asked confused a second later.

"So, what do you guys do on a Saturday around here?" Lily asked walking outside with the group.

"Well, we have Hogsmeade most Saturdays, just not this one considering that this is only the second week back. Most likely we'll be able to go next weekend. Other than that, we just hang around, you can get homework done, or prank people...or find people to hook up with in your brother's and James's case." Remus summarized.

"Eww...how about a new rule. We don't talk about Sirius's love life. Okay? Good." Lily decided.

They had walked over to a tree near the lake, where they all sat down just doing nothing, besides Remus who was reading...imagine that.

"So...Lily...speaking of love lives...what's yours like?" James asked smirking.

"LALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALA!" Sirius screamed covering his ears.

"Sirius! Shut up! Why would I tell you guys?" Lily asked them.

"No...but you can tell us." Lexy said smirking, Britney and Lexy grabbing Lily's hands and dragging her off away from the boys to have some girl talk.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had and how far have you gone?" Britney asked immediately.

"I've had one major boyfriend and I've gone as far as you can." Lily said.

"Just one? I mean, have you seen you?" Lexy asked shocked.

"Well, I've had one boyfriend, I've had a couple non-boyfriend just flings."

"Ohh," Both the girls said understandingly.

"Who broke your heart?" Lexy said, always the blunt one.

"No one! I just don't do well with commitment." Lily lied unconvincingly.

"Sure...don't worry missy. We'll get it out of you one day." Britney promised, walking back to the boys.

"I'm sure you will." Lily said laughing.

78787878787878

Much later that night, Lily was looking through some of her books that she had received today and organizing some of her notebooks on the Common room couch, when James stumbled into the common room.

"Lily! What are you doing up so late?" James asked.

"Can't sleep so I'm going through my books and things, what, or should I say who, kept you up so late?" Lily smirked knowingly.

"Ah, a Gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Yea right, like you're a gentleman." Lily said smirking

"True." James admitted proudly.

"That is kinda nice though." Lily added after a few moments of silence.

"What is?"

"That you don't go bragging about what you've done with the girls to the whole school. Guys are such pigs when they do stuff like that."

"Yeah, well I don't see how it's the schools business. I usually just talk to Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail about them."

"Well, it doesn't count when you talk to your close friends about that." Lily smiled.

"Like you have experience in stuff like that..."James said looking at her suspiciously.

"Says who?" Lily asked mock-offended.

"Wait, you mean you've...with...but..." James stammered, shocked.

"Finish a sentence there." Lily said amused.

"You do know that if Sirius ever found out, he would go to Beaubeauxtons and kill the guys that touched you." James said smirking.

"Trust me, I know. He still thinks I'm fourteen years old."

"You don't look like you did when you were fourteen." James said looking at her body with a not-so-discreet look.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Lily said laughing.

"You should, it was meant to be."

"Well then, you don't look so bad yourself Potter." Lily said in a seductive voice, throwing a not so innocent look his way, getting up and leaving, putting a little extra in her walk incase he was watching.

Which he was.

78787878787878

The next morning, Lily was sleeping in late, because it was a Sunday, but was sadly interrupted from a very good dream when Britney bounced on her bed.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head. It's time to get up for the wonderful thing called food." Britney said way to perky for Lily's taste.

"Go away or I will hurt you." Lily mumbled, burying her head under her pillow.

"Nope, no can do." Britney said grabbing the pillow from Lily and started hitting her with it.

"Okay, OKAY! I'm up!" Lily yelled getting up quickly and walked into the bathroom, grumbling the whole way there.

"Wow, she is not a morning person." Britney stated to no one in particular.

78787878787878

When Lily reached the Great Hall, Britney, Lexy, Sirius, James, and Remus were already eating breakfast. Peter was no where to be seen.

"'ornin.'" Lily greeted, saying something that resembled 'Morning'.

"Wow, so Lil, you still a wonderful morning person?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Lily said, not wanting to have to think to come up with a better comeback, causing Sirius to snicker.

"James, you got in late last night." Remus stated, smirking knowingly at his best friend.

"Yup, I was up studying..." James said 'innocently'.

"Sure you were." Sirius said, smirking.

"My god, do you ever smile! All I see is you guys smirking at each other! It's so annoying, so...condescending!" Lexy yelled.

Which just made them all smirk agian.

"Argh!" Lexy yelled, resting her head on Britney's shoulder, defeated.

"You know, Lex, I think you hate it because it makes you think we are so sexy." Sirius said knowingly.

"Who can resist us, right Lily?" James said winking at her, causing Lily to smile secretly at him.

"What, no. No right Lily. There is no'right Lily!" Sirius said frantically.

"Sure, Padfoot." James said smirking at his friend.

78787878787878

A/N: That's chapter, PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!

And review!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU!


	3. Voting

Title; Author's note.

Hello ALL!

SO, I know you're not supposed to do this, but just mind this.

I'm not sure how to do this, so I want to leave it up to you!

**A, Should James's and Lily's relationship be kept a secret from Sirius? **

**B, Or should they not keep it a secret from everyone? **

Please review and VOTE for which one you want!

Oh and Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - I would love for you to be my beta. But I only need it for this one story, my Gilmore girls stories I just do them myself...this story I'm new at so It's different, you know what I mean? Anyways, i try to update this story every week or so, so I'll email them to you when I write them. Thank you!


	4. A Night At The Club

Title: A Night At The Club

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Okay, so the outcome was pretty final, but to those who voted the one that didn't win, I am going to do both choices, well you'll see what I mean, this story won't be based on James and Lily hiding their relationship, it will just happen for a while.

Special Thanks to my Beta, Rebecca!

7878787878787878

The next couple of weeks went smoothly for the Marauders and Lily, filled with school work and flirting in James and Lily's case.

Of course, Sirius of oblivious to all of it, convinced that Lily didn't even like boys in that way, that she was still the fourteen year old tomboy when he last saw her.

Today was Saturday, thankfully, after a very long week. Everyone was glad to be able to have two days off to relax and do nothing. Lily, however had other plans.

"Ladies, are you doing anything tonight?" Lily asked casually from her bed in their room.

"Nope" Britney said not looking up from her homework.

"Nothing." Lexi said, only paying half attention to her, looking at a quidditch magazine, not for the quidditch, but at the players.

"Good, how would you like to go out tonight."

"Intrigued, go on." Lexi, said, looking up.

"Well, I'm thinking there has to be a way out of this school and into Hogsmeade, so why don't we go to a club tonight? It's been a while since I've gone dancing."

"Yay! I love you!" Britney said, thrilled with the idea, and tackled Lily on her bed, causing them both to fall off it, laughing.

7878787878787878

Meanwhile, in the Boy's Dorm rooms...

"Hey Prongs, do you wanna get some girls tonight?" Sirius asked randomly.

"Sure, are we going into Hogsmeade?"

"Of course, there's a club that just opened up, I heard its awesome."

"Are you gonna invite Lilly, Lexi, and Britney to come, too?" James asked, hoping Lily would come.

"Nah, are you kidding me? Why would Lily want to go to a club? She doesn't like stuff like that." Sirius said, disbelievingly.

"Sure, Padfoot." James said shaking his head, smirking.

78787878787878

"Shh! Were gonna get caught if you two don't shut up!" Britney said shushing Lily and Lexi who were laughing loudly.

"We are in the middle of a dark tunnel between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, no one can hear us." Lexi said, looking around the passage way they were walking down to get to Hogsmeade.

"Could this thing get any creepier?" Lily asked no one in particular, shivering slightly.

"Just think what lays at the end of it." Britney said smirking.

"Boys and drinks." Lexi squealed, getting excited.

This time Britney didn't have time to shush her, because they were at the end of the passage way. They were silent when they entered what looked like to Lily, a basement, and into a store. They walked outside and all giggled.

"We did it!" Lily smiled triumphantly.

"Whoa." Britney said, stopping, causing the other two to stop too.

The club was packed, there was also a very long night to get into it, it would take them all night to just get into the club.

"Follow me." Lily said to friends, getting an idea.

Lily walked up towards the front of the line and went toward a couple of older guys.

"Hello boys." Lily said seductively, they turned toward Lily at the sound of her voice, and they all got similar smirks on their faces.

"My friends and I just got here and this is very long wait, and well...I'm not a very patient person." Lily said in a very seductive voice.

"You can join us, but you have to promise me you'll let me buy you a drink..to start." One of the guys said, looking Lily up and down.

"Sounds great." Lily smirked, waving her friends to join her with the guys.

"You're good." Lexi whispered into her ear, then smiling flirtatiously at one of the guys.

7878787878787878

Lily had been drinking a little, but mostly dancing with Matt, the guy she was talking to in line. Right now they were dancing together...or more up against each other. She was pressed up against his body, there wasn't even a little space between them, dancing together.

Lexi and Britney had also found some guys to hang with, or do whatever with. They were all having a great time.

Little did they know that was going to be short lived.

Lily was dancing with Matt and she happened to look over to her right, she saw Sirius, James, and Remus at the bar drinking.

"Shit!" Lily cursed, causing Matt to look at her strangely.

"My brother's here," She explained, moving them so Matt's back was to Sirius.

"Sneak out?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe." Rory said, winking at him.

There was no way in hell she was leaving early..leaving Matt, because of her brother.

78787878787878

About a half-hour later, Sirius had found some random girl to hook up with and disappeared, while Remus left a little early, the full moon was in a couple days and he felt like crap.

So, here he was, sitting at the bar drinking, looking for a girl that interested him.

He was scanning the club when his eyes came upon something that made him freeze.

Lily, dancing not so innocently with a guy. Merlin, did she look hot.

She was wearing a plaid very mini skirt, with a white with a white halter, with a plunging neckline.

He got up from the bar and made his way for where Lily was dancing.

"Can I cut in?" James said to them, smirking.

Lily looked over to where James was standing and she smirked, he was better looking than Matt, and she kissed Matt on the lips, thanking him and walked towards James.

James pulledLilyclose to his body.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smirking

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked right back.

James smirked, not answering,

"You are aware Sirius is here, too? And he will freak out if he sees you."

"Yes, I know. But, the real question is are you scared of what Sirius will do if he sees you with me?" Lily questioned.

"Right now, I'm thinking that this is worth it." He said, talking about the fact that their bodies were grinding into each other right now.

"Good to know." Lily said.

James smirked down at her, he swooped down and captured her lips with his, she immediately responded, kissing him back, he quickly deepened the kiss. Soon they weren't even dancing anymore, just standing there kissing.

He noticed this and led her to the side of the club, and backed her up against the wall kissing her hungrily, his hands on her hips, while her hands were in his hair.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" A voice to their right said.

They quickly broke apart, and had smiles that resembled a cat that just ate the canary.

"Hi Lex!" Lily said laughing.

"I knew you two would hook up! You could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife!" Britney said joining them.

"Just as long as Sirius knows." Lily muttered.

"Hate to stop James from sticking his tounge down your throat, Lil, but Sirius is here, and I think we should get going." Britney, always the rational one, told them.

Lily kissed James one last time before walking off with friends.

James leaned up against the wall and watched her walk away, well actually he was looking at her ass.

"Hey Prongs. You look happy, get laid?" Sirius asked, coming over to him.

"No, but you did."

"Ah, yes I did." Sirius said smirking, looking proud of himself.

"Come on, Remus left, let's go back." James said shaking his head and heading toward the door.

7878787878787878

When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Lily, Lexi, and Britney were sitting on the couch talking about the night they had.

"And what are you doing out so late?" Lily asked 'innocently.'

"Nothing that you need to know about." Sirius said, smirking at James, who was trying not to laugh at Sirius.

"Sure." Lily said, catching James' eye and winking at him.

7878787878787878

A/N: So, it was a little longer this time. My favorite chapter so far, I'm very happy with it.

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!

Jp - Yea, it kinda reminds me of Chandler and Monica a little too.

Sea4Shoes - I know, I know..haha. I love writing the secret relationships, they're so much fun!

Please review!


	5. The Rules

Title: Rules

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know, I know, I've been horrible with updates lately. I can't help it, it's the holidays.

7878787878787878

Lily was walking down the hallway, coming back from one of her classes, when she passed the Prefects bathroom. As she was passing it, Sirius came out from the bathroom, with just pants on and had his arms over the shoulders of two wet girls in just towels, with a very happy smirk in his face.

"EW! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Lily yelled, hurrying down the hallway, and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily, what's wrong? See Lucius did you?" James asked sympathetically.

"No. Sirius, with two girls in towels. Ew, ew, I'm scarred for life." Lily told him, causing James to start laughing.

Sirius came into the Common Room, laughing, having ditched the two girls.

"Lils, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see me." Sirius tried to apologize, but failed miserably, laughing instead.

"Sirius! What happened to the rule! We don't talk about our love lives, or hear about them!" Lily scolded.

Sirius was laughing, but stopped when he thought about what she said.

"Wait, what do you mean about 'our' love lives. You don't have a love life. You're not _supposed _to have a love life." Sirius told her.

"And why not?"

"Because you're fourteen!"

"I'm sixteen!"

"No you aren't!" Sirius yelled stubbornly.

Lily sat back down on the couch, defeated.

"Sirius, you have to stop this brotherly protection, you're going to drive you and me insane with it." She told him wearily.

"Fine, but we have rules." Sirius told her sternly.

"Lay them on me." Lily said, sitting back on the couch next to James, while Sirius paced in front of them.

"You don't talk about it."

"Fine."

"I don't wanna hear about it from some guy."

"Okay."

"You don't date Slytherins."

"God no."

"And lastly, you don't date my friends." Sirius finished.

"Fi- wait, what?" Lily stuttered.

"I don't want you dating my friends, it's to messy."

"Fine." She said, curtly, feeling James' gaze on her.

"Okay, well, I'm going up, you coming Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, I'm good." He answered.

"Okay, see ya." Sirius said, retreating upstairs.

"Hey you." James said, pulling Lily onto his lap, smiling.

"Hey. Hmm, isn't this breaking Sirius's rules? I mean, you are his friend, we're being bad." Lily said sarcastically, smirking.

"Yes, very, very bad." James mumbled, kissing Lily's neck. She felt him bite her neck softly, then blow on it.

"Oh great, give me a hickey. That'll go over with Sirius well." Lily laughed.

"Don't care. We already went over this. I never thought I would pick my Girlfriend over my Best Friend." James laughed.

Lily froze and pulled away. "Uh, James, we need to talk." She said quietly.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not gonna wanna hear this." He said uneasily.

"See, I don't do the boyfriend, girlfriend thing. It's just not my thing."

"Yup, that's what I didn't want to hear." He sighed.

"Are you okay with that?" She asked, ignoring him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, we don't have to be together, or do things together." She told him.

"Yes we do. Fine, no attachments." He agreed.

"Good."

"Now where were we?" She asked innocently, straddling his lap.

"Bloody 'ell woman. You're gonna kill me." James laughed.

7878787878787878

A/N: I know, it sucked. But it's currently four in the morning. And I might have school tomorrow. Ew. Haha, I'm gonna regret this when I have to wake up, depending on if we have a snow day.

Hope you liked it!

Rebecca - I just wanted to post this chapter


	6. My Little Sister, No More

Title: My Little Sister, No More

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: So sorry that it is taking so long to update my stories, but I've been horribly busy lately. Hopefully I'll be able to update more!

Enjoy!

7878787878787878

Lily was currently being pushed up against the hallway wall kissing, you guessed it, James.

"James, we have to stop." Lily whispered between kisses.

"Never stopping." He told her, laughing, kissing her again.

"We have to, we're in the middle of a hallway where anyone can see us!" Lily kissed him one last time before walking away, causing James to groan.

"Besides...you were supposed to be down at the quidditch field for try-outs ten minutes ago."

James looked down at his watch. "Shit!" He yelled, running down the hallway towards the main entrance to the field.

7878787878787878

Lily was walking into the Gryffindor common room with a satisfied smirk on her face, she had been with James.

She sat down on the comfy armchair that she had grown fond of and thought about James, and could help but over hear the conversation that was going on to her right between a couple girls.

"James Potter? You had James Potter." The one girl asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes. Last night...he was amazing. The rumors were completely true...and did no justice to him." The other girl smirked.

'James? He tells me that he wants to be my boyfriend..kinda, then goes and hooks up with another girl. Typical guy, I should have known.' She thought, getting and heading up to her room where Lexy and Britney were.

"Hey...you wanna go down to see the Quidditch Tryouts with me?" She asked innocently.

7878787878787878

"...and then I saved the day by.." James was in the middle of telling his Captain his very lame excuse for being late.

"Enough Potter. You're lucky you're a good player or you would be disqualified for trying out." Causing James to grin triumphantly.

"Go join Black over there 'til we do seeker drills." Smith ordered, flying off.

"Well, finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Sirius asked sarcastically, bumping fists with James when he flew over. "Where have you been the past two weeks, every time I look for you you're off somewhere."

"I've been busy." James said cryptically.

"Apparently. Hey look, Lily's here." Sirius nodded in the direction of Lily, Britney, and Lexy who had just sat down on the stands watching the try outs.

"She came to see her big brother. Come on." Sirius boasted, flying down to where she was seated with her friends.

"Lily!"

"Hey, having fun?" Lily asked Sirius absentmindly, dully looking over at James, her face showing no emotion.

"It's quidditch, it's always fun for me. However, you hate quidditch, so what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I may not like quidditch, but there are certain aspects about it that I love." Lily said pointedly, looking at the male players that were flying above them, causing Lexy and Britney to giggle and James and Sirius to groan.

"Ew. I don't want to hear that shit!" Sirius groaned, flying away with James after him after smiling at Lily one last time, but immediately a frown replaced it when he saw the look that Lily gave him.

A little while later James and Sirius were panting heavily from the drills that they had run and were taking a break while the other players tried out.

James scanned the bleachers for Lily and her friends, but didn't see them. He looked down on the field and saw Lily talking to Adam, a fellow Gryffindor, and they were looking a little too cozy for his taste.

"Hey, Sirius. Look at this." James nudged Sirius, pointing to where Lily and Adam."

"Who the fuck does he think he is..." Sirius mumbled, glaring at Adam. He looked for one of the other players that had a bludger and took it from it. He used his great beater skills to aim perfectly at Adam and hit the bludger straight into Adams side.

He fell off his broom from where he was talking to Lily and James and Sirius immediately starting laughing.

Lily knew exactly who had done that and glared at her brother and James before helping Adam up. He looked bewildered to who would do that to him, and looked around quickly looking for the person who had done it.

His eyes met Sirius, who was smirking, waving at him, he glared at him, but returned his attention back to Lily who was asking him if he was okay.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Sirius ranted, glaring at Adam.

"He has to know what is coming to him." James started, also glaring at Adam, except for a whole different reason.

"What to do now?" James asked in fake wonder, smirking knowingly at Sirius.

7878787878787878

Two days after the Quidditch tryouts, one day after the Marauders had pranked Adam, they James and Sirius were playing a game of chess while Peter watched intently and Remus read his book in the Gryffindor common room.

Lily came storming into the room and glared furiously at Sirius.

"Sirius Black! What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled immediately. Sirius cringed, he knew this was coming, but pranking that prick Adam was worth it.

"Lily, he had it coming!" Sirius argued, standing up towering over her, it didn't intimidate her.

"For what? Talking to me?" She yelled back.

"You know damn well what he was doing!"

"It's none of your business!"

"You're my little sister, it is my bloody business!"

"No it isn't! I talk to any guy I want, and I can do whatever I want with them. So you mind your own bloody business!"

"You can't do that, Lily!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Lily yelled one last time before running up the stairs to her room.

"Nice going, Black." Lexy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, she's not fourteen anymore."

"Yes she is!" Sirius whined, collapsing on the couch, his hands cover his eyes.

"No, she isn't Sirius. She's sixteen, just like you. You can't baby her. She doesn't need that." She said wisely.

"She is my baby sister, I can baby her if I want." Sirius protested stubbornly.

"Remus, you try to explain this to him." Lexy sighed, giving up and going upstairs to calm down Lily.

"She's right, Padfoot." Remus told him, putting his book down.

"No she isn't."

"Padfoot-

"No Remus, this is my baby sister, okay? I won't let her go around like that with a bunch of guys. She's better than that, I know that, okay? Even if she doesn't." Sirius said honestly, walking defeated back to his room.

No one paid attention to the quiet James in the corner.

7878787878787878

A/N: Angsty in a way and funny in another. Huh, this is one weird chapter.

The next chapter will have a big confrontation between James and Lily! I know thats what you all want! Haha.

Sorry this is taking so horribly long, this kind of story is new to me, so I'm trying to do it good!

I submitted this to my beta, but she never got back to me so I just posted this.


	7. Too Far Back To Look Now

Title: Too Far To Look Back Now

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know I'm a horrible person, yadda, yadda, but I completely lost my muse for this story and I've been too wrapped up in my other fics. I'm soo sorry!

Without further ado!

7878787878787878

It had been a week since the Quidditch tryouts, and also a week since James had a real conversation with Lily.

Or kissed Lily.

And Merlin, did he miss it.

He didn't know what had happened to provoke such a change in Lily's behavior towards him. One minute they're hot and heavy and the next he's dealing with the cold shoulder.

Also, Lily wasn't exactly sitting around and doing nothing. He had heard the guys talking about her lately, she certainly wasn't wasting any time getting around. But it wasn't like he was exactly being a wallflower himself, he had a couple hook-ups.

The thing that was bothering him the most was the fact that she was with other guys. It annoyed him, and didn't want to admit why.

But as they say, admitting that you have a problem is the first step.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, and I'm falling for Lily Black." James muttered into the empty room, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling above him.

Sirius certainly hadn't been the same since his and Lily's outburst. He had been quieter and the most shocking part, he didn't feel like pranking anyone.

James laid there in bed thinking about Lily and how everything had gone wrong in such a sort amount of time when Sirius came into their room and plopped down on his bed, a expression mirroring James'.

"Hey." James greeted, barely glancing at Sirius.

"Hey...don't we have Potions right now?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah." James admitted, before smirking at Sirius and they both started cracking up.

Sure, when Lily had transferred things had changed, their friendship had changed, Sirius just didn't know it yet. Whenever Sirius was around James had that nagging voice in the back of his head reminding him that he had made out with Sirius's little sister.

But, something would never change, like their friendship. They were closer than most, almost like brothers, especially since Sirius lived with James now that he got kicked out of his parents house.

James was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard their door slam closed. He figured it was Sirius leaving, but found he was mistaken when he heard yelling.

"Sirius Black!" Lily yelled, standing at the foot of their beds between them, she didn't look too happy.

"Lily? How did you get up here?" Sirius asked confused.

"Never mind that! I know you're pissed at me and that you hate my guts, blah, blah, blah, but you can't skip classes because you're avoiding me! You haven't been to class in three days!" Lily scolded him.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Sirius said, mocking the last thing she had said to him a week before, pain flashed through Lily's eyes.

"That's different." She said quietly.

"How so?" Sirius said challengingly, standing up so he was standing in front of her.

"That's my personal life, Sirius. Mine! That has nothing to do with you!" She yelled.

"Like hell it doesn't! I don't want to hear about how much of a slut my little sister is!" He yelled back.

As soon as the words left his mouth her hand connected with his cheek.

"You bastard." She whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

"That would be you." He said back, an expression on his face that he had never looked at her with.

She ran out of the room, not letting her tears fall until she was into her room. She slammed the door and slide down it, sobs racking her body.

It wasn't just the fact that her brother, the person she loved most in this world had just called her slut and a bastard of the family, but she knew that it was all true.

One of their unspoken pacts was not to talk about their family, especially the fact that she was the product of their father cheating on his mother. He really didn't think about her that way, but after what he just said...it had never gone that far.

78787878787878787878

Once Lily had calmed down and stopped crying, she took deep breath and fixed her make up.

She walked the girls' stairway and out of the common room. She had to make it to her last class of the day, she had skipped Potions to talk to Sirius.

While walking down the hallway she was still in a daze from her fight with Sirius and bumped into someone, falling backwards.

"Sorry." She mumbled, not looking up at the person until she was standing up, and was startled when she saw who it was she had walked into.

"Headmaster." She stated, looking up at the twinkling eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ah, Lily. I've been meaning to speak to you lately, it sees that the moment seemed to choose now to throw us together. How is your stay at Hogwarts so far?" He asked.

"Eventful" She answered, thinking about the events of the past couple weeks.

"It tends to be, especially with Mr. Potter around." He agreed, his eyes sharing a secret.

"I guess." She said skeptically.

"Well, I must be going. Things to do and such. Work never seems to end, does it? Good day, Lily." He bid farewell.

"Goodbye Headmaster." She answered, and went to continue walking to her class that she was now really late for.

"Oh and Lily?" Dumbledore called after her and Lily turned around to face him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts right now?" He asked smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes." Lily admitted, blushing.

"Carry on then." He said before turning around and continuing on his way again.

"What a strange man." Lily mumbled to herself, smiling despite herself.

7878787887878787878

Sirius sighed deeply thinking about the days events.

It was dark now, it had been hours since his and Lily's fight and he was now standing in the middle of the quidditch field looking up at all the stars above him.

He hated himself for what he said. He didn't mean it, the words just flew out of his mouth. Feeling like this now reminded him of when he was younger, maybe eight or nine. For a time he had hated Lily, when he had realized what his father had done to his mother and the circumstances to why Lily was born.

It was short lived though, he soon realized that she was the only one in his family that loved him for what he truly was. Even though she was only a couple months younger than him she looked up to him at a early age, idolizing him. When they were little she used to copy him and tell everyone that she was like her big brother, Sirius.

That was a long time ago though, things had changed. That summer two years ago was the last time he saw the real innocent Lily that he once knew. The Lily that he owled back and forth with after that and the Lily he was going to school with now, wasn't the Lily he knew.

Everyone kept telling him that she had 'grown up,' but he knew that wasn't it. Sure she had grown up, but something had happened to her. He didn't know what, just that it had crushed the spirit of the fun, innocent, and happy Lily that he loved and knew.

Sirius wiped away a couple tears that had escaped and sighed looking up at the brightest star in the sky and closed his eyes, making a wish. He was startled when he sensed someone approaching him from behind.

He turned around and saw Lily a few feet away from him. She was staring at the ground and had stopped walking toward him. When she looked up he could see tears in her eyes.

"Siri, I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered, he saw her slowly crumble to the ground and caught her halfway down, slowly bringing her down so he was holding her, sitting on the ground. Sobs racked her body as she clung to him.

"I'm so lost, Sirius." She whimpered between sobs. Sirius felt tears come to his own eyes as he comforted her, running a hand through her hair.

"Everything is going to be alright from now on, I promise. I love you Lils. I'm so sorry. I'm going to be there for you from now on." He promised.

7878787878787878

A/N: Wow, that last part came out of no where, and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! It really shows how Sirius feels about his sister and how she is like now. Oh my god. I'm so excited about this chapter! Haha. Okay, sorry I took so long to update! I hope it won't happen again.

Please let me know what you thought!


	8. That One Summer

Title: That One Summer...

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, I hate that I can't seem to find the right way to write this story. I'm trying!

787878787878787878

Lily stared at herself in the mirror, sighing at what she saw.

What had happened to her? She wasn't this weak, pathetic girl that was staring back at her. She was stronger than this, she had been through so much worse than this for one James Potter to break her.

She took a deep, determined breath and walked back downstairs.

She wasn't going to be weak anymore.

Lily walked down to the quidditch field and waited for Sirius to get out of practice. She didn't have to wait long until James and Sirius walked out laughing and joking. Sirius's eyes lit up when he saw Lily waiting for him and gave her a hug.

"I brought you a chocolate frog, I figured you might be hungry." Lily said, casually. Even though she was only bringing him a chocolate frog, it signified that she was trying to be different, which Sirius picked up on in a second. He was never happier to get a chocolate frog.

"How come you didn't bring me one?" James asked, pouting.

"Because I don't love you," She teased.

Even though James knew she was just teasing him, the words still stung. It had been a couple days since they had lost spoke. Today was the first time she had been treating him normally.

He, like everyone else, had noticed the change in Lily and Sirius. Although he was the one of the only ones to know the reason behind it after that night at the quidditch field.

Lily hadn't been around any guys, she had been more studious or hanging out with Lexy and Britney. Now, that's not saying she was being completely innocent, she was still flirting with guys, but that's as far as it was going right now.

Sirius had been even more protective of her, if possible. Not in his usual 'no boys' way, but in a different way. It was seemed like he was trying to shield her from any hurt or sadness.

The changes hadn't gone unnoticed to anyone, but no one commented on them, especially not James. He knew it would just lead to trouble.

7878787878787878787878

Lily was bored, boredom for her, like it was for Sirius, meant trouble.

Right now, it meant thinking about James. She was angry at her self for getting so wrapped up about him, he was just a guy and getting that caught up would lead to trouble again.

She had learned her lesson the first time.

She had just turned fifteen. A new boy moved next door to her foster parents home and when she came back from school in the summer she wasn't the same little girl, she was a young woman and looked like one.

She caught this boy's attention immediately and not being used to such attention, immediately started to like and trust this boy.

They started to date and slowly as the weeks passed, she began to trust him completely. So when he told her to sneak out of her house in the middle of the night to be with him, she didn't hesitate to say yes.

They met a couple of his friends, ones she had never met before. He drank and pulled her away from them and into the park.

Needless to say, when Lily returned to her room that night, clothes torn and sporting purple bruises, she was no longer an innocent fifteen year old.

At the end of the summer she was in town and she saw him with a girl. He looked at her and didn't even seem to recognize her.

From then on, Lily vowed that no guy would ever break her ever again. That she would never trust or love another. She would just have fun, no matter the consequences.

But James Potter; handsome and dangerous, had managed to wiggle his way into her heart, past all her defenses. This would not do, she wasn't lying when she told Sirius that she was lost. As much as Sirius wanted her to be that little girl she once had been, she never could be again.

But she wouldn't sleep with guys like she once had. It wasn't right and it wasn't making her happy.

But James Potter...he was a puzzle. He was different, she wasn't clueless, she knew that she meant more to him than she meant to most guys. He saw her differently, and as much as she would love to go find him, profess her love for him and be his sweet girlfriend, she couldn't.

That wasn't her and never could be. It was too risky and plus, it was Sirius's best friend. She couldn't date him. But she couldn't stay away.

Lily may have decided to change, but when it came to James Potter...well, there was a whole new set of rules.

787878787878787878

Lily wandered into the library and found the object of her thoughts, James Potter. She smirked and walked over, sitting down across from him at the table, watching him read a book.

"My, my, James in a library. Did you get lost?" She teased. James jumped in his seat and looked up at her.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly. Lily smiled inwardly, he was nervous. That is so cute.

"Looking for you, of course?" Lily replied evenly, staring at him.

"Sirius isn't here," James stated getting up from his seat and retreating to the aisles of books in the back of the room. Lily got up and followed him and founded him hidden in a row.

"I know that, I wanted to find...you," She whispered in his ear.

"And why's that?" He asked, unable to pull himself away from her mesmerizing eyes.

"Because I hadn't seen you in a couple days and I missed you,"

"Maybe it was better that we had been staying away from each other," James was amazed he had managed to get that out with Lily standing so close to him.

"James, if you really think that, then, "Lily teased his bottom lip with hers before continuing, "feel free to walk away," She told him, staring at him squarely in the eyes.

James swore under his breath before capturing Lily's lips in a deep kiss, pushing her against the row of bookshelves, pushing her body against his like he craved to do so. Lily moaned and James all but lost all of his control.

James pushed away from her. "Lily wait, we have to stop. You don't know what your doing. You're upset and confused, this isn't right."

"James, I'll be the first to admit to those things you said, but not about you. I want you James, putting aside all those things with my brother and my past and yours. I want you...what you do with that, is up to you," Lily told him, kissing him softly on the lips and walked out of the library.

James watched her walk away and growled frustrated. He loved her, he knew that.

But Lily Black was dangerous. She was just as much trouble as her brother. Somehow the both them managed to intrigue him and draw him to them in two very separate ways under two very different circumstances.

Sirius was dangerous in the obvious way, it was a miracle James had lived to see his sixteenth birthday, the many close calls they encountered, proved that.

Lily, however, meant that his heart could get broken, and unlike the many broken bones he had gotten, a broken heart could not be fixed with a simple spell or potion.

The only question that remained was if she was worth it.

Was she?

7878787878787878787878

James reached Lily's bedroom door without a sweat, he and Sirius had long ago managed to perfect the girl's stairs problem. He gulped for air before knocking on the door.

Lily opened the door and looked at him as if she had known he would follow her. Maybe she did.

Without saying a word she pulled him inside her room and shut and locked the door behind them.

No turning back now.

A/N: Wow, this whole chapter without stopping. YAY! That was fun. Hehe. So Lily and James finally taking that last step. Hmm...what's gonna happen? Only I know!! Haha

Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
